Fatima Blush (Never Say Never Again)
Fatima Blush (played by Barbara Carrera) is a secondary antagonist in the unofficial 1983 James Bond film "Never Say Never Again". Fatima Blush, who was also known as Number Twelve, was an assassin and agent of the criminal organization ''S.P.E.C.T.R.E. She is ''a violent and nasty beautiful woman, and a misandrist. Fatima Blush is first seen requesting access to a safe deposit box in an unidentified French bank. It is revealed that the bank is a cover for SPECTRE, a criminal organisation run by Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Max von Sydow). Opening a hidden door, Blush proceeds to a secret underground meeting room, where Blofeld is outlining his organisation's latest and most audacious scheme - the theft of two atomic warheads. Blush is assigned as the handler of Captain Jack Petachi (Gavan O'Herlihy), a US Airforce communications officer who SPECTRE have turned via heroin addiction. Now their willing and obedient servant, Petachi has underwent a surgical operation to replace his right-eye's cornea with an exact replica of that of the president of the United States. Shortly thereafter, he is moved by Fatima to the Shrublands convalescent clinic near London to recover. James Bond (Sean Connery) first encounters the criminal operative at the clinic, disguised as a nurse, as she gives a sadomasochistic beating to Petachi in a nearby room. After Fatima finishes her beating, Bond sees the captain using a machine which scans his eye. However, Bond is seen by Blush and an attempt is subsequently made to kill him in the clinic gym. Shortly thereafter, Petachi uses his retinal implant to circumvent security at an American military base in England. While doing so, he replaces the dummy warheads in two cruise missles with live nuclear warheads; SPECTRE then obtains the warheads to extort billions of dollars from NATO governments. Blush subsequently murders Petachi by throwing a snake into his car and finishes the job with C4 explosives. In the Bahamas, Bond spots Blush while she is waterskiing in front of him. She approaches Bond, flirts and suggests that she can show him the best places to dive. On the way, Fatima and Bond have passionate sex before they start their underwater tour. She tries to kill him with remote-controlled sharks which she lures to him with a tracking device she planted on his air tank. Bond manages to escape and a frustrated Blush notices him return to shore on-board another woman's boat (Valerie Leon). She attempts to blow them up with C4 as they make love in the hotel; however, the pair decide to go into her room instead his, resulting in another failure. Fatima later attends a charity ball in Nice, held by her SPECTRE superior, Maximillian Largo (Klaus Maria Brandauer). After Bond upstages him at the event and attempts to make contact with Petachi's sister Domino (Kim Basinger), Largo sends Number 12 to assassinate him. Bond returns to his villa to find Nicole, his French contact, dead, having been killed by Blush. After a vehicle chase on his motorbike, Blush captures Bond and holds him at gunpoint. In a neurotic twist, 007 is forced to write his memoirs putting her as the "Number One" sexual partner he encountered, Bond uses his Q Branch fountain pen to shoot Blush with a rocket dart. Ironically, nothing is left but her high heel shoes. Fatima Blush is a very sexy brunette woman in her late 30´s. Being low-ranked as SPECTRE number 12, the lowest existing rank in the organization, she is a simple underling and henchwoman and is mostly assigned to the dirty works by her bosses, such as killing SPECTRE’s enemies. Despite her low rank, she has a very high opinion of herself and considers herself as a superior woman. Having an inferiority complex, she is misandrist and hates men, and loves to kill them. She enjoys wearing sexy clothes and being seductive with her enemies, and, being a single lady, sometimes allows herself to have sex with them. Unfortunately for her, she pays her narcissism with her life : whereas she is about to kill 007, she asks him to declare she was the best sexual partner he ever had. When Bond says she wasn’t, she gets extremely wounded in her self-love, probably because having sex with 007 really was for herself the best sexual intercourse she ever had in her life. Fatima being frustrated and distracted, Bond then takes advantage of this situation to detonate a bomb on her, and Fatima is killed, her body being entirely disintegrated. Trivia *Barbara Carrera appeared Faith Stewart in the 1987 comedy film "Love at Stake". Gallery Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again.jpg|A woman in high heels and leather who seems very pressed ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_03-0.jpg|... and slightly haughty! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_04-0.jpg|Descent to the secret crypt ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_06-0.jpg|Identification ... ok! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_11-0.jpg|A bit late ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_13-0.jpg|... but just at the right time to receive ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_14-0.jpg|... her mission orders! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_15-0.jpg|Fatima plays the nurse at a private hospital. Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_16-0.jpg|It's very important to have a good nurse ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_17.jpg|... especially if you're like Jack who's a big naughty boy ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_18.jpg|... who sometimes forgets to take his medication! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_20.jpg|Jack has not yet forgotten, right? Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_19-0.jpg|Jack would surely not disappoint 'nurse' Fatima ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_25-0.jpg|It would be a shame if Jack got sick, right? Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_22-0.jpg|What would happen if Jack deliberately forgot his medication? Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_26-0.jpg|Something like this ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_27-0.jpg|... a big slap!!! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_28-0.jpg|Or this ... good arm wrench! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_29.jpg|Fatima prefers to keep her 'special nursing techniques' only for her! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_31.jpg|As Jack is now a good boy he can have his reward ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_33-0.jpg|And good kiss ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_35-0.jpg|Fatima is a real top nurse, she even protects you against possible night intruders ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_36-0.jpg|Ultra rapid intervention! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_37-0.jpg|She put yourself safe! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_38.jpg|And checks if everything is ok! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_39-0.jpg|Fatima is not always as strict and sometimes she takes you for a ride in convertible ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_40.jpg|She even makes you share her passion for snakes very affectionate and very venomous ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_41-0.jpg|Which can cause some inconvenience ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_42.jpg|... like miss a curve and rush straight into a wall! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_43-0.jpg|But don't worry! She will not surely forget to leave you a last small gift ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_44-0.jpg|... like a C4 bread! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_45.jpg|Carefully placed ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_46.jpg|She will also not forget to take back her minions ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_47.jpg|It would be a shame if so lovely pets should to be wounded, right? Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_49-0.jpg|Time to say good bye ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_51-0.jpg|Really a good nurse, right? Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_48-0.jpg|As you can see Fatima Blush is a various talented woman! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_54-0.jpg|Her massive butt gives her a serious advantage for this kind of sport ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_57-0.jpg|She's also very prankster woman and she will not miss a chance to wet your scotch! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_59-0.jpg|She taunts ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_62-0.jpg|... or rather she tries to seduce 007, right? Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_66-0.jpg|It may not be not quite the subject but the scenery is also really beautiful ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_68-0.jpg|Beware of ... fatimablow.PNG|Screaming she runs towards Bond... charming way to offer a blowjob... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_69-0.jpg|... landing! 007 turns into a good bumper! Barbara-Carrera-Feet-2938902.jpg|This backside will blow up Bond later!:-( Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_70-0.jpg|Fatima pretends to be sorry ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_71-0.jpg|... while she did on purpose to approach 007! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_77-0.jpg|Bond is a real gentleman ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_78-0.jpg|... and Fatima offered him a ride at sea ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_80-0.jpg|... to make amends for the inconvenience ... and probably more! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_83-0.jpg|Unfortunately the place for diving is still far enough ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_85-0.jpg|What they can do meanwhile? Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_88-0.jpg|Suddenly Fatima looks like a nice little girl! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_89-0.jpg|She becomes really very very nice ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_91-0.jpg|The witch has turned ... into an incredibly lovely fairy! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_93-0.jpg|So lovely ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_94-0.jpg|bond executes his mission as a real man! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_95-0.jpg|One can even say to the driver of the boat to slow down a bit ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_96-0.jpg|An exciting dive into the wonderful seabed ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_97-0.jpg|Very sexy hands, right? Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_100-0.jpg|It appears that this old wreck contains a fabulous treasure, I swear it's true ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_101-0.jpg|Pass in front mister Bond ... I follow you! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_102-0.jpg|Fatima is not such a bad person after all ... she leaves you the whole of treasure! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_104-0.jpg|She leaves you ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_106-0.jpg|... but don't worry you're not completely alone ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_107-0.jpg|Fatima is also friend with ... sharks! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_109-0.jpg|Ha, ha, ha ... I'm an invincible woman mister Bond! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_117-0.jpg|Fatima don't forget to make a little party in memory of 007! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_118-0.jpg|She even performs a special dance in his honor! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_120-0.jpg|But it seems that it's still early to bury him! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_122-0.jpg|It's better to keep a low profile in these cases ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_124-0.jpg|A bit ... exasperated? Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_127-0.jpg|But you should never get upset ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_128-0.jpg|... and pass directly to the plan "b" as ... "boom"! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_129-0.jpg|A perfect plan ... Fatima_Blush_-_Profile.png Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_130-0.jpg|... although somewhat sadistic ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_131-0.jpg|... or even downright treacherous! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_133-0.jpg|Never mind! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_136-0.jpg|It's almost too easy, right? Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_137-0.jpg|Should we still to place the bomb in the right room, poor gound! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_16-1.jpg|After this double dismal failure Fatima doesn't give up! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_19-1.jpg|She follows Bond to a classy evening and arrives in a stylish car; a Cx Pallas please! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_22-1.jpg|Fatima continues to compete for the most extravagant outfits ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_23-0.jpg|And she should probably win ... if it was for real! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_41-1.jpg|Fatima stays in the back using good spy techniques ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_43-1.jpg|Fatima seems really want to kill Bond! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_67-0.jpg|The chatter about Bond & Domino, the superb blonde bride of Largo ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_74-0.jpg|Fatima learns with pleasure that she might have to kill that little bitch blonde very soon! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_98-0.jpg|Fatima want to see the game between Bond and Largo ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_99-0.jpg|It's more a war than a game (the loser receives copious electric discharges); Fatima really hopes that Bond will be the loser but ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_125-0.jpg|... Bond finally wins the game! tumblr_pssvc1Wg1T1xlb6peo4_500.gif Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_126-0.jpg|What a disappointment ... again! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_135-0.jpg|Fatima requests permission to kill 007 ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_138-0.jpg|Largo gives her one last chance but with no failure possible ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_140-0.jpg|Fatima becomes the happiest woman in the universe! Tres bien! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_143-0.jpg|She transforms into a totally other woman! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_144-0.jpg|She rejoices at the idea to kill that asshole of Bond! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_145-0.jpg|She feels so slight ... so happy! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_148-0.jpg|It's probably the most beautiful day of her entire life! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_149-0.jpg|Her cape & high heels are a bit too long, but they are just as we like them, right? Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_01-0.jpg|Fatima kills first the young assistant of Bond ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_163-0.jpg|... and starts cat and mouse game with 007! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_164-0.jpg|You won't catch me mister Bond! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_165-0.jpg|I'm too fast for you idiot! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha ! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_167-0.jpg|These pants with red stripes is a treat for eye, isn't it? Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_168-0.jpg|Fatima is like any young student who goes to her first prom year! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_169-0.jpg|What a pleasure to play this little game with the great 007! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_170-0.jpg|Famous rally car of the 80's! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_171-0.jpg|But Bond is also equipped! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_172-0.jpg|Who said that European cars could not make burn out? Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_173-0.jpg|Don't touch him/! He's mine! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_174-0.jpg|Fatima manages to attract Bond into a tunnel ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_176-0.jpg|... In the unique goal to capture him alive! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_177-0.jpg|With help of underlings Bond is forced to enter the trailer! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_178-0.jpg|Fatima wants first to play a little with Bond ... before killing him of course! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_181-0.jpg|And it's almost done ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_182-0.jpg|But not for long!!!! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_183-0.jpg|Catch him band of morons! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_184-0.jpg|The pursuit ends in an old stone shed on the harbor ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_185-0.jpg|Bond is knocked down by a big boat mast ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_186-0.jpg|... and he's slightly stunned! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_187-0.jpg|That gives Fatima all the time she wants for him to admire her catch of the day; this little game becomes so cool, right? Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_190-0.jpg|Wonderful moment arrives: 007 is now in her beautiful hands! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_193-0.jpg|And he has absolutely no chance to win, right? CSaGaG-Barbara_Carrera_01-(Never_say_never_again)-(Girls_with_Guns).jpg Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_196-0.jpg|Your gun mister Bond! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_199-0.jpg|Carefully! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_200-0.jpg|And no mistake! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_201-0.jpg|By here! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_206-0.jpg|Perfect! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_207.jpg|You're really a top guy mister James Bond ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_213.jpg|But I'm a superior woman! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_221.jpg|I've already proven once ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_224.jpg|I'm the best! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_226.jpg|Oh! Really? Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_228.jpg|You really want to put Fatima in your memories as your best mistress ever? Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_230.jpg|So take this and ... write ! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_241.jpg|The moment I received the most pleasure in my life was in a boat in Nassau ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_245.jpg|... with Fatima Blush! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_247.jpg|Liar!!! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_249.jpg|Write it!!! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_255.jpg|Yes immediately ... or I'll shoot you! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_257.jpg|Close an eye for better targeting ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_258.jpg|... but 007 is quicker! BYMHXSd.gif Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_259.jpg|And Fatima misses Bond! WFyJZLCykIbAq1pUymaqr5C1.jpg|Fatima at her best! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_261.jpg|Oops! The 'Superior Woman' would be ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_263.jpg|... hit????? Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_264.jpg|She does not understand how it's possible ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_265.jpg|But Fatima rechecks one more time and it's only ... Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_268.jpg|... some red ink!!! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_273.jpg|I knew it! I'm invincible! No chance for you asshole! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_275.jpg|You have lost my poor ... 007! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_279.jpg|The belly rocket "Fatima Blush" is about to take off ... Fatima Blush blowup2.gif Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_282.jpg|... ignition! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_283.jpg|Amazing!!! Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_287.jpg|This small inconvenience has provided the opportunity for Fatima to believe for an instant that she was invincible ... good job 007! Fatima Blush blowup3.gif Fatima_Blush_(played_by_Barbara_Carrera)_Never_Say_Never_Again_288-0.jpg|Fatima was so hot .... too hot, right? Tumblr_lx3fosRZQ21r2kncco1_500.png Fatima_Blush_010.jpg Fatima_Blush_012.jpg Fatimat.png Never_Say_Never_Again_stills_181684.jpg Fatima_Blush_014.jpg Never-say-never-again-lg.jpg Never-say-never-again-lg25.jpg Tumblr_otgcd4izI91uk1o5no1_1280.jpg Category:1980s Category:Assassin Category:Bare-Handed Category:Barefoot Category:Bikini Category:Brunette Category:Cape Category:Catfight Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:Forced Sex Category:Fur Category:Garter Belt Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Humiliator Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Leather Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Misandrist Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Drowning Category:Murder: Explosives Category:Nail Polish Category:Nurse Category:Open Side Dress Category:Pistol Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Sadist Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:The Vamp Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Transparent Clothing Category:Vain Category:Wetlook Category:Demise: Disintegrated Category:Demise: Internal Explosion Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Comical Defeat